The Lost Diaries
by hellflower42
Summary: A mysterious new Power arrives in Mystic Falls, along with a girl with interesting abilities and an Original. The Salvatore brothers are in for a shock; especially Damon. Alternate timeline. Damon/OC. Characters will be older.
1. Chapter 1: Tension

Clarissa looks like Alexz Johnson. Her mother looks like Hollie Marie Combs. Her sister looks like Renesmee Cullen.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I am not getting any money for this. It is purely for fun.

CHAPTER 1:

Tension

Eighteen-year-old Clarissa Darkholme parked her red Ford Focus behind her mother's dark green VW bug. Once she was safely parked, she turned off her car and turned reluctantly to look at what was to be her new home. It was one of those old, but pretty, white Victorian houses.

It was one of those houses that anyone should love just by looking at it. First impression on _her_, though: she hated it with every fiber of her being. She _wasn't _getting out of the car.

She reached over to her passenger seat and picked up the sleek little silver mp3 player that was lying there. Moving her long, straight red hair behind her shoulders, she put in her headphones. Before she could press PLAY on the device, however, there was an angry tap on her window.

She thought about ignoring it, but in the end she just sighed heavily and rolled down the window. "What?" She didn't bother to hide the irritation in her voice.

"You're coming inside, Clarissa," her mother, Elsie, said. Her own irritation matched her daughter's.

"Why?" Clarissa said back, still not looking at her. "It's not as if you asked my opinion before deciding to move here."

"Or _mine_," she heard her eleven-year-old little sister, Bethany, put in angrily.

Clarissa went on. "And since we're clearly moving here without discussing it, I don't really see the point of checking out the place."

"Neither do I," her sister agreed with her with an attitude.

"That is not fair," her mother said to them. "You know I moved here because of work. We need the money."

Her mother was a lawyer. When the law firm in Mystic Falls, Virginia had offered her a higher paying job than the one she'd had, she had jumped at it. Her mother had quickly found a house here, packed them all up, and moved them away from their _friends_ with no discussion and great haste.

Of course, Clarissa knew the real reason for her mother's decision.

Clarissa looked at her mother at last. She was looking at her oldest child pleading for a chance. Bethany was absorbed in playing some game on her PSP, but Clarissa knew she was listening. She didn't care.

Clarissa looked her mother right in the eye and said, "We all know the real reason you decided to move here was because of what happened to Dad."

Her mother looked as if she'd been slapped. No, as if she'd been stabbed. Bethany's eyes filled with tears and she lowered the handheld she had. She knew she had gone too far as she struggled to push her own pain aside. But she wouldn't apologize.

There was a long silence, then she slammed her steering wheel with her hand hard, making her mother and sister jump. Ripping out her headphones and throwing her mp3 player back into the passenger seat, she unlocked the car door and got out. Without looking at them, she closed the door and headed to the house, pressing the lock button on her key chain and hearing the car beep.

She didn't look to see if they followed her.

As she passed the mailbox outside the house, a large black crow sitting on it cawed at her loudly. Startled, she shot it a glance. It seemed to be watching her curiously, but that was nonsense, of course.

When she reached the house, she waited outside. Her mother came up and unlocked the door with an old-fashioned key. She stood back and let Clarissa enter first, followed by Bethany and then herself.

Inside, the house was huge and empty, and again, beautiful. She barely gave it a glance. Her mother and sister filed past her.

Her mother glanced around and then looked at them. "See? Isn't it nice?"

They didn't answer. Bethany was back to playing her game with a vengeance. Clarissa just crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Where is the guy that was supposed to show us the place?" she asked with no real interest.

Her mother answered, anyway. "He said he'd meet us and sent us the key." She held up the key she'd used to get inside. "We could take a look around ourselves, if you want." Her mother's voice was hopeful.

"No, thanks," Bethany said distractedly.

Clarissa didn't answer at all. She looked around. She really didn't like this place. It felt… wrong, somehow. She felt like something had happened here. She was obviously losing her mind.

They had fell into an uncomfortable silence, and all three of them jumped when they heard a cat's meow.


	2. Chapter 2: The House

Mr. Lazar is six feet tall with short black hair and blue eyes, and he wears a black suit and tie.

After this chapter, I promise that they will be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Read disclaimer from Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 2:

The House

Clarissa and the others spun around to face the doorway. They had left the door open after entering the house, so they had full view of the front lawn. There was no cat in sight. But the meow had clearly come from just outside the house.

"Maybe it's going around the house," Bethany suggested excitedly. She had completely forgot about her game.

She moved to run outside the front door. Elsie tried to grab her, yelling out a stern, "Bethany!" But Bethany was too fast. However, before she made it through the door, a man stepped around from the side of the house and blocked her path.

Clarissa and her mother gasped in surprise, and Bethany outright screamed her head off and ran back to them.

"Sorry if I scared all of you," the man said. _Yeah, right, _Clarissa said in her mind, _you seem more amused than sorry. _"I'm Mr. Lazar. I'm the one that will be showing you the house."

Elsie nodded. "Yes. We spoke on the phone."

Mister Lazar looked at her. "Sorry I was late, but I had to get rid of a pesky little crow that was hanging around outside."

Clarissa frowned and looked past him at the mailbox. Sure enough, the crow was gone. As soon as she thought that, a crow landed on the lawn right behind Mr. Lazar. It was highly unlikely it was the _same _crow, but she had a strong feeling it was.

She pointed to it. "You mean that one?"

Mr. Lazar glanced behind him, then slammed the door shut. "Come with me and I'll show you the house," he said to them, no longer amused.

The house was a two-story, with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a study room. It also had a washer and dryer, an attic, and a creepy basement Mr. Lazar had been a little too eager to show them. After seeing the entire house, Bethany was actually excited about moving into it. Clarissa herself wasn't impressed at all.

Once they were back in the living room, Mr. Lazar turned to look at them. "So… will you be taking the house?"

"Did something happen here?" Clarissa asked suddenly. She was still getting that feeling from the house. It had been stronger while she'd been in the basement.

Mr. Lazar gave her a look she couldn't decipher. "The house was built in the mid-1400s. Apparently, the one who'd had it built found its location to be…" – he paused, seeming to be searching for the right word – "…promising," he finished at last.

"Why?" Bethany asked him, genuinely interested. He just shrugged. Clarissa had the feeling he knew, but didn't want to say. She also noticed he'd dodged the actual question.

"We'll take it," her mom said.

Mister Lazar smiled. To Clarissa, his smile seemed mischievous.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

Vasilis has the height and weight of Ichigo Kurosaki, electric blonde hair in Ulquiorra's hairstyle, and swirling green eyes. He wears an expensive black suit and tie.

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but this latest chapter was longer, as promised. Later chapters will also be long.

Damon Salvatore will start appearing in human form after this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Read previous disclaimers.

CHAPTER 3:

Awakening

Clarissa walked downstairs the next day at eight o'clock in the morning, yawning. She was so tired it was a wonder she didn't fall over. She had gotten absolutely no sleep last night. None of their stuff had arrived yet so she had had to sleep in a sleeping bag.

She wasn't dressed yet; she was still in her pajamas. Her hair was already brushed though, as were her teeth. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed her mom was already there, making a shopping list.

Clarissa leaned against the counter and slumped. "There's nothing to eat or drink, is there?" she half-groaned.

Her mom stayed focused on her list as she said, "Unfortunately, no. As soon as your sister gets up and dressed we're going to the grocery store. You will be staying here to wait for the moving truck."

"Yay!" Clarissa exclaimed sarcastically.

Just then they heard the sound of running feet. Soon enough, Bethany ran in yelling, "Mom, mom! Look!"

Both Clarissa and her mom looked to see Bethany holding a small black cat. Its eyes were green and it seemed to be looking back at them with intelligence in its eyes.

Her mom looked shocked. "Bethany, where did you find that?"

She hugged it to her chest with a smile. "He was in my room when I woke up this morning. Can we keep him, Mom? _Please_?"

Clarissa turned to her mom and gave her a look. She slightly shook her head _no_. Her mother frowned at her.

Turning back to Bethany, Elsie said, "I don't know, honey", uncertainly.

Bethany gave their mother a pleading look. "_Please_? I would love living here so much more if I had a cat."

"We can keep him," her mom said automatically. "But he is _your _responsibility." Clarissa sighed heavily in frustration.

"Okay," Bethany said happily, nodding.

Elsie gave Clarissa a worried look, then turned back to Bethany. "What are you going to name him?" she asked her.

Bethany got a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm, let's see…" She held up the cat so she could look into its eyes and froze. It almost looked as if she'd gone into a daze.

Clarissa straightened up and examined her sister closely. She was feeling… _something_. She couldn't tell what it was though. She _was _pretty sure it was coming from the cat, however.

Just as she was about to snatch the cat out of Bethany's hands, she snapped out of whatever trance she'd been in and announced, "I know what to name him! Vasilis!"

Even Elsie was looking at Bethany and the cat after that one. Actually, she was really just frowning at the cat. After a second, she smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Okay, sweetie," she said to her. "Why don't you put… Vasilis… down, _now_, and get ready to go. We have to go to the grocery store."

"Okay," Bethany said, putting the cat down and running off.

As soon as Bethany left the room, Elsie approached the cat warily and stared at it a moment. Then she bent down, scooped it up into her arms, and left the room. Clarissa stood stunned for a moment, then shrugged and turned to leave the kitchen.

She needed to get dressed.

That night, while everyone in the house slept, Vasilis crept into Clarissa's room silently. The girl was asleep, like the others, but it was clear that she was trapped in some kind of a nightmare as she tossed and turned in her bed. Vasilis sat down on the floor beside her bed and curled his tail around himself.

As he watched her his small cat's body became enveloped in shadows and proceeded to swirl around him. He felt his body grow and change as the shadows continued to swirl around him. When his transformation was completed, the shadows dissipated, leaving him crouching in human form by her bed.

He stood up slowly and walked over to her bedside. He touched her forehead lightly with his fingertips and the nightmare she was having immediately ceased. Once she was calm, he pulled his hand back.

"Clarissa," he said softly. "Time to wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes slowly. She focused on him sleepily, and then her eyes widened and she panicked. She moved to run and he grabbed her upper arms in a tight grip to keep her immobile. After that she started screaming and struggling.

While simultaneously keeping her mother and sister unconscious and oblivious, he stared into her eyes and entered her mind.

"It's alright," he said to her softly, his voice casting the spell over her. "You're safe."

She stopped screaming and struggling as the trance went over her. "I'm safe," she repeated back to him.

He kept holding her eyes. "You're going to come with me," he told her.

She nodded obediently.

He helped her out of bed and walked her downstairs. Once downstairs, he walked her to the basement door in the kitchen. He unlocked the door with his powers and opened it telekinetically.

Clarissa started looking scared again, but not of him, because she was still under his trance. "I don't like the basement. Please don't make go down there. _Please_."

He turned her around to face him, and looked into her eyes again. "You'll be safe with me. You can trust me."

She fell deeper into the trance. "I'm safe with you," she repeated. "I trust you."

He nodded and led her down. There were several unopened boxes down here already, all from the move most likely. He bypassed all of them and walked her up to one of the basement walls.

Pressing a spot on the wall, he waited while the wall opened up like a door to reveal a secret path beyond it. The path was long and wined upward, and was lined by unlit torches. He snapped his fingers and all the torches lighted up.

He led her down the long path and eventually they emerged inside of a huge library. This was where he kept most of his spellbooks. As a high warlock, he had access to a lot more power than was contained inside of these books. A _lot _more.

At the moment though, only one of the books was important.

The library also had a long table and two study chairs, along with a pole lamp. He left her and walked to the table. Clapping his hands, the lamp came on and illuminated the library. A lone book lay on the table.

Picking up the book, he leafed through it until he found the spell that was needed. Once he found it, he walked back to Clarissa. Holding up the book to her, he gave her a single command, "Read it."

She looked at the page he indicated and started reading it without question:

"Power from mother. Power from earth. Power from inside of me and power from worth. Take over me and make me stronger. I will be weak no longer."

Vasilis closed the book as he felt the power within her awaken and she closed her eyes. Her powers were definitely formidable. The girl had the potential to be a truly powerful witch. She would never be anywhere _near _his level though.

Vasilis looked around. He listened. He listened _harder_. He looked back at the girl, disappointment rising in him. "I was expecting some kind of special effects," he said finally.

After the spell was completed and the power settled inside her, her eyes flew open. Her newly awakened powers had freed her from the trance he'd put her under. He could always put her _back _under the trance, but he was curious to see how she'd handle this situation.

She focused on him and her eyes widened. "Who are you? What happened? What did you make me do? How did we get here?"

That was a _lot _of questions. Too bad he didn't want to answer any of them. Then again, the answer to her last question was harmless enough.

"We walked," he told her. She gave him a confused look. "You asked how we got here. _We walked_."

She backed up a step as she remembered something. "You put me in some kind of… trance. But how? Was it some kind of spell?"

He moved around her. He moved slowly so he wouldn't scare her anymore than he had already. The last thing he needed was a panicky eighteen-year-old.

"You're not ready to know the answers to your questions just yet," he told her.

"Yes, I am," she said back stubbornly.

"_Are you_?" He moved closer to her, backing her up. "So you're not terrified of me right now? You're ready to walk with demons?" He stopped when her back was almost against one of the walls.

"Get _away _from me. You're _insane_!"

He shrugged. "Most likely." He smirked a little. "I'll go." He turned and waved without looking back at her. "See you around, Clarissa."

Clarissa didn't move as the man disappeared from sight, almost as if shadows had swallowed him up. She had tried putting on a brave face, but inside she had been terrified. She still was.

Who was he? _What _was he? She felt like she was going to lose her mind. The supernatural _did not _exist. It wasn't _real_. It _wasn't_. But that man… The _house_… Even that goddamned _crow _and the cat…

She groaned and leaned backward against the wall. Impossibly, the wall behind her opened up and she was spun around. _A secret entrance? _Or was it an exit?

She fell against something hard and felt someone's arms go around her. For one panicked moment, she thought it was that man again. She pulled herself back a little, the arms allowing the movement but still enfolding her.

She looked up. It wasn't the man before, _thank god_, and she vaguely realized she was now outside and it was still nighttime. It had been an exit, then. It was someone different holding her. In fact, it was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life.

"Who are _you_?" she asked him, a little flustered.

He smiled down at her and she couldn't help blushing. "Damon Salvatore," he answered her with a voice that sent shivers down her spine. "A pleasure. And you are?"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for any and all reviews!

Review more _plz_!


	4. Chapter 4: Damon Salvatore

Thank you for any and all reviews!

Sorry if I got Damon's character wrong. I did the best I could, and I think I did good.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Read previous disclaimers.

CHAPTER 4:

Damon Salvatore

When Damon had first saw the girl two days ago, she had immediately dominated his thoughts. He'd been unable to think about anything else but having her. Even Elena Gilbert had been driven out of his mind.

Elena, that girl that looked just like Katherine, but was completely different in every other way. Originally, when he'd come back to Mystic Falls, he'd been fixated on her. But then he'd realized that he had only been attracted to her because of her resemblance to Katherine. Elena was not Katherine however, and her appeal had faded for him.

He would, of course, still go after ger, if only to see the look on his hated brother's face when she was sucked dry. But right now, what he currently wanted was the girl who'd just quite literally fallen into his arms.

She was beautiful. Long, straight red hair cascaded down her back and around her shoulders. Her skin was the color of porcelain and was absolutely perfect and flawless. Her eyes, currently looking up at him, were a vibrant green.

God, he wanted to sink his teeth into her supple skin on the spot. Something told him were blood would be divine. And the way she was looking at him told him he probably wouldn't even need to compel her.

All of these thoughts had flashed through his brain in seconds as she regained her senses.

"Who are _you_?" she asked him.

He gave her his most charming smile and she blushed. The color that rose in her cheeks was enticing. It also made him feel an ache deep inside him. Curiously, the ache was in his chest instead of his canines. He didn't examine the reason for it too closely. He was a master at shutting out his emotions.

"Damon Salvatore," he answered her. "A pleasure. And you are?"

He didn't usually give his name out to victims, and it was even more rare that he asked for theirs. But he felt like drawing this out. Maybe he would even keep her around for awhile.

"Clarissa Darkholme," she replied. Then she seemed to think about something and tried to jerk away from him, but he kept his hold on her easily. She braced her hands against his chest. "What are you doing outside of my house?"

That actually genuinely confused him. She obviously hadn't totally regained her senses yet. While it was true that he had been outside of her house before, at the moment they were…

"You do realize that you're standing in a mausoleum?" Damon said to her finally.

She looked around wildly. In this particular mausoleum, there were two coffins. At the sight of them, she became frightened and started clinging to him as if she were drowning and he was a life vest. Something jerked inside of him so violently that he actually let go of her.

She let go of him and jerked backward herself as if she realized what she had just done. "Sorry. But things have been really… weird tonight. And I don't know what…" She cut herself off, unable to relive whatever she'd gone through.

Comforting people wasn't really his thing, and it was obvious she was afraid of something. He'd bet anything _Stefan_ would know what to do here. It occurred to him suddenly that he didn't even know _why _he wanted to comfort her, but for some reason it was almost a necessity.

Well, when in doubt, try the classics. "Are you okay? You seem… scared," he said to her. Oh, jeez, he was going insane. That hadn't been fake concern in his voice.

She looked at the wall behind her, the one she'd fallen out of. Damon realized he'd been so exhilarated by the fact that she'd fallen into his arms that he hadn't even questioned the fact that there was a goddamned _secret passage _in a mausoleum. He'd file that information away for later.

"I was… asleep," she told him. "And a man… I don't know. I can't… remember. He put me in some kind of trance and…" She broke off again and laughed suddenly. "Never mind. You would just think I was insane."

That was highly unlikely, considering he was a vampire almost two centuries old. Now that he thought about it though, her story sounded similar to a vampire attack. Why did that bother him?

She looked at him and her expression seemed almost sad. "I, um, I have to go. It's late, and my mom will be worried sick."

Damon blocked her path when she tried to walk past him. "You know, you never asked why I was hanging around in a cemetery."

She actually smiled. "Maybe you're like me, and you walk on the dark side. Walking at night in a cemetery? I could see myself doing that."

Damon actually found himself smiling at that response. In reality, he'd been _living_ in the cemetery, and in the woods surrounding it, but he didn't need to tell her that. He didn't like being around this girl. Or more specifically, he _did_, and that made him _immensely_ uncomfortable.

"I really have to go," she said again.

"No," he said automatically. He focused his Powers on her and looked straight into her eyes. "Stay here with me."

She looked at him with a perplexed expression, then she leaned toward him."Your, um… Are your eyes okay?"

His eyes returned to normal as he stopped trying to compel her. "They're fine," he answered her mechanically.

Confusion filled him. No one could resist his compulsion. Not without vervain anyway. That damn herb…

"Okay," she said, sounding slightly confused herself. "Well… I can't stay. Goodbye, Damon."

He didn't block her way this time as she went around him. He stood stunned for a moment. Then the confusion changed to anger. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted.

He turned around and went out into the cemetery. It wasn't hard to catch up to her. She was following the path.

"Clarissa!" he called out to her, jogging up beside her.

She was surprised but not scared as she kept walking. "Yes?" she said, glancing at him and then away.

"Are you… wearing any type of plant?" he asked her.

She frowned. "All I'm wearing are pajamas. Why?"

He ignored her question, growing even more confused. "Are you familiar with anything called 'vervain' at all?" he tried again.

She shook her head, still frowning.

So it was a natural immunity? That was unheard of. But whatever the reason, there was nothing he could do. He still wanted her though. He would rather have taken her willingly. Oh, well…

"Good night, then," he said to her.

"Good night," she said back to him.

He stopped moving and let her walk a little ahead of him as his canines elongated in anticipation. Then he ran at her, intending to sink his fangs into her flesh. Just before he reached her, however, he paused as he saw a small dark streak race at him from out of the corner of his eye.

He turned just as the streak became larger, much larger, and struck him in the chest. He flew back from the impact and crashed against the base of an angel statue that was a little way off the path. He heard the angel on top start to fall and rolled to the side instinctively just as it fell to the ground and shattered.

Damon didn't even glance at the statue. Instead, he looked to see what the hell had hit him. What he saw was the biggest black panther he'd ever seen. Its sharp green eyes were intelligent, almost like it was an actual person, and they appeared to be filled with rage and hatred.

They stared each other down for an instant. Damon suddenly remembered that _normal _animals avoided him completely, because they sensed that he was a hunter farther up the food chain. Which meant that this panther…

_Who are you?_ he asked the panther telepathically, sending the thought toward it on a wave of Power that should have made it collapse on the ground.

It didn't collapse. Hell, it didn't even recoil. Its only answer to the question was to crouch. It was preparing to pounce.

Before it had the chance to though, a large rock collided with its shoulder. Its head swiveled toward its attacker. It wasn't a fast turn. It turned casually. It wasn't afraid at all.

Damon looked as well. Shocked, he was surprised to see that the one who'd thrown the rock was Clarissa. Was she insane? Even if the cat _hadn't_ been something preternatural, a human like her could be killed by a _regular_ panther.

"Leave him alone!" she creamed at the panther.

_She _was trying to protect _him_? He wasn't sure what he felt about that. He snapped out of his thoughts when she jumped. Someone had grabbed her from behind. He scowled when he realized who it was.

"Get out of here," Stefan told her, watching the panther warily.

"But-" she protested, glancing over at Damon.

"Go home," Stefan told her firmly. He gave her a reassuring look. "He's my brother. I'll make sure nothing happens to him."

Glancing at him one more time, she ran off.

Damon raised his eyebrows at his younger brother. "Since when have _you _ever cared about my safety?"

Stefan sent him a glare of frustration and a hint of anger. "Since I wanted the chance to kill you myself."

….

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any tips on how I can do Damon's character better, or Stefan's, let me know in a review.

Review _plz_!


	5. Chapter 5: Ultimatum

Thank you for any and all reviews!

If any of you readers gets confused, I _promise _everything will eventually get explained.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Read previous disclaimers.

CHAPTER 5:

Ultimatum

Stefan kept his eyes on the black panther instead of on Damon. His brother made it _so _difficult to care about him most times, but like some kind of freaking masochist, he couldn't _stop _himself from caring about him. Now look…

He had come here with the actual intent to at least _try _to make peace with his older brother, and what did he find? Damon about to get mauled by a freaking giant _preternatural _panther that he'd probably pissed off one way or another, and _another _young girl fawning over him.

Whoever that girl had been had probably been compelled to fall head over heels in love with him and influenced to do god-knew-what. You know what the worst part was though? Damon most likely felt absolutely _nothing _for that girl. No, he probably just needed another da… _darn_… donor.

He focused on the current situation at hand. The panther was swiveling its head back and forth between him and Damon rapidly. It wasn't that it was cornered, Stefan realized suddenly. It was trying to decide which of them to rip to shreds first.

Damon's body wasn't even tense. He was almost lounging. But Stefan knew from experience that his brother could burst into motion at a moment's notice. He appeared to be trying to communicate with the panther.

Stefan thought for a moment. He couldn't be sure that this – animal? person? – wasn't some completely evil and malicious being. But he was opposed to killing. He always had been. Maybe trying to communicate with it was the best thing to do here.

"Damon," he said to his brother first. There was no sign that Damon was listening, but he went on anyway. "Damon, please, let me handle this."

Damon raised an eyebrow. The movement was very slight, but Stefan's eyes were keen enough to catch it. It proved his brother was listening at least.

Stefan sent a thought toward the panther. _Who are you? _There was no response. Talk _to me. Why did you harm my brother? _he tried again.

That got a response. The panther growled ferociously at them both. It was angry. _You two are beyond monsters. You're nothing but bloodthirsty demons. _I'll_ do more than harm him. I'll destroy him. And you, as well._

Stefan turned to glare at Damon. _What the _hell _did you do? _Damon just gave him a puzzled look. Stefan ignored him and looked back at the panther. _Can we _please_ just talk about this?_

A low growl came from the panther, but after a pause something strange happened. The panther's body almost seemed to shimmer, then fade, and then suddenly a man in a dark suit stood before them. His pose was careless, not relaxed, completely careless. It was as if he was positive that they couldn't hurt him at all.

There was an aura of dark power surrounding him. It was an immense power. Stefan could sense that even Damon was being cautious now. There was also another unsettling thing that he sensed. _Others_. It was as if there were other… _beings_… here.

_Are there other people here? _he asked Damon. Because Damon fed on people, his senses were a lot better than his own.

_You sense it too? _Damon replied back, his eyes on the man, his face completely stoic. _The beings you're sensing? They're _inside _him._

It took everything in him not to visually respond to Damon's words. Inside_ him? _Did that mean the man was possessed?

The faintest trace of a smile appeared on the man's face. It was clear that he'd picked up their entire exchange. "You're probably thinking I'm possessed," the man said aloud. "I'm not. I'm…" – he seemed to be searching for the right word – "… entrapping."

Stefan frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked the man. He received no answer.

"Who are you?"Damon asked again, growing impatient. "Why did you attack me? I don't think I know you."

The man turned to Damon. "I try not to associate with vermin. My _name _is Vasilis. And as for why I attacked you…" He paused, as if he didn't want to disclose something with them. Finally, "I need that girl _alive_."

_Girl? _Stefan thought to himself. _Did he mean…?_

Damon frowned in confusion. "Are you talking about Clarissa?" he asked.

Vasilis's eyes turned to slits, and suddenly Damon collapsed on the ground, convulsing and screaming. It was obvious he was in intense pain. As much as Stefan would have hated to admit it, what he did next was instinct.

In less than a second, he was kneeling next to Damon and trying to hold him still. "Damon!" he yelled out. He could hear the concern in his voice, and at the moment he didn't care if Damon could hear it to. Damon just kept screaming in agony.

Stefan jerked his head toward Vasilis. "Stop it!" he yelled at him. Vasilis was literally vibrating with hatred and rage, and he didn't stop, didn't even blink. "_Please_! I'll make sure he doesn't hurt that girl! I _swear_! Just _stop_!"

"You think your word means anything to me?" Vasilis no longer sounded human. It sounded… demonic. There was no other way to describe it.

Stefan looked down at his screaming brother. He _had _to make this stop. He didn't even _think _about attacking Vasilis. That would have been suicidal. His power was like nothing he had ever felt. He thought over what little Vasilis had said.

"Vasilis, it's obvious you hate vampires. You think we're soulless, evil monsters. But we're not all killers. I haven't fed on human blood for a long time. I don't want to harm anyone, and I don't want anyone harmed. You can trust me. Just please stop hurting my brother."

All through his speech, Vasilis just shook his head in disbelief. He looked Stefan over. "_You _don't even believe half of what you said."

Stefan didn't respond, but to his surprise, Damon stopped screaming and convulsing. "Damon? Are you alright? Can you sit up?"

Panting, Damon didn't answer him, but he allowed him to help him sit up. "Don't let my brother fool you," Damon said recklessly to Vasilis. "We're _all _bad."

Vasilis ignored him and addressed Stefan. "I will allow you two to live, for now. But there are conditions."

"He reminds me of Father," Damon said to Stefan. "He loves _rules_."

Stefan shot him a warning look. "Damon…"

"I don't care if you feed, but you better not kill," Vasilis went on as if they hadn't spoken. He looked right at Damon now when he said the next part. "Clarissa is off-limits, as is her family. I know you've been stalking her, watching her. Leave her alone, I mean it. I will be able to sense if any of them are in danger, and I can teleport to your location _instantly_." He looked back at Stefan. "Keep him in line. If he steps out of it, you _both _die. Along with everyone you care about. Clear?"

Thinking of Elena, Stefan gave a nod.

Vasilis looked at Damon. "Any questions?" he asked him with mock cheerfulness.

Damon glared at them.

Vasilis turned around and walked away. "I'll be around," he warned over his shoulder ominously. After a moment, he seemed to fade into nothingness and was gone.

Damon stood up as soon as Vasilis disappeared. "And I thought _I _was a bastard," he said as he started to walk off through the cemetery.

Stefan followed him. "Damon, do you understand the severity of what just happened?"

"Yep," Damon said shortly, and uncaringly.

"I don't think you do," Stefan said, moving to stand in front of him to block his path. "Damon, this guy is _dangerous_. We have to follow his rules. I need to know that you understand that."

Damon looked at him with an exasperated look. "Feed, don't kill. Got it. I think I can restrain myself. At least until I learn how to kill him."

Stefan shook his head. "Are you insane? You felt his power, even more than I did. He even _used it _against you. If you go up against him, you'll _die_."

Now Damon became angry. "I can take care of myself, _Stefan_." He moved around him.

Stefan stayed where he was until something occurred to him. He turned around quickly. "Damon!"

Damon stopped and spun around. "_What_?"

"That girl," he said to his brother slowly. "Stay _away _from her."

Damon gave him one of his trademark unnerving smiles. "Can't. I've got plans for her. Not to mention it's a way to piss _him _off. And _you_, apparently."

"Are you suicidal _on top _of being psychotic?"

Damon shrugged. "Guess so." He turned around and walked off.

"Damon, _please_, for god's _sake_, _leave her alone_!" Stefan pleaded desperately.

"Goodnight, Stefan," was all Damon said, not turning around, not even pausing.

Damon was going to get them both killed.

…..

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review _plz_!


	6. Chapter 6: Pilot Part 1

Thank you for any and all reviews!

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I've been sick.

From here on this story will take place during 1x01 until further notice.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Read previous reviews.

CHAPTER 6:

Pilot Part 1

Lori Henderson had loved her short trip with her boyfriend, but now she was ready to be home. Her boyfriend, Darren Lennard, was currently asleep in the passenger seat with his face facing toward the window. They were about twenty minutes from Mystic Falls, their home.

Lori slowed down the car and her brow furrowed as she noticed someone kneeling by the side of the road. It was nighttime, so the figure was nothing but a dark shadow. She almost kept going, but her conscience wouldn't let her.

She stopped the car after passing the figure a few feet, and unhooked her seatbelt. Before she could reach for the door handle, she jumped as she heard, "Why are we stopping?"

She looked over to see Darren awake and looking around groggily. "There's someone on the side of the road," she told him.

"Oh." He rolled his eyes, closed his eyelids, and laid his head back again. "Keep going."

She laughed and shook her head at his response. "What if it's a kid? What if they're hurt?"

He sighed heavily and unhooked his seatbelt. "Fine. I'll go." He opened his eys and gave her a stern look. "You stay in the car. Your conscience is going to end up getting you killing one of these days." He got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him.

She smiled and shook her head again. After a second she heard Darren talking to someone. His words were too muffled for her to hear anything, but she didn't hear a response to whatever he'd said at all. She rolled down her window so she could hear better.

She frowned. There was nothing but complete silence. She leaned her head out the window and looked to where she'd seen the figure. The figure was still there in the exact same position, but Darren was nowhere to be seen. She looked around but didn't see him.

Now she was starting to get scared. Reluctantly, she took her keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. She warily went up to the figure. She eventually saw that it was a man dressed in black that appeared to have dark, chin-length hair.

She stopped a few feet away from him. "Hello?" He turned his head to look at her slowly. His eyes were so bright a blue that she could tell the color even in the dark. "Um… Do you know where my boyfriend went?"

His eyes flickered up and down, then he fixed them back on her. "Come closer," he said to her. His voice was soft, but it seemed naturally that way.

She hesitated for a second, then took one step forward. "Are you hurt? Do you need help?"

"I'm thirsty," he responded. "Then again, I'm always that. Or is it hunger, and not thirst? I could never tell."

She couldn't make sense out of his words. But something was telling her he was dangerous. Was he on something? "Where is my boyfriend?" she tried again.

His eyes turned incredibly cold, and even cruel. "Your boyfriend wasn't enough. I need more."

She shook her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She was starting to panic. "Where is Darren?"

All of a sudden, in a move too fast for her to see, he was facing her fully in a crouch. She stumbled back when she saw his face. It was like… a _demon's_. His lips pulled back from his teeth to reveal incredibly sharp fangs.

"Your boyfriend is _dead_," he said cruelly in a distorted voice. "I need more blood, so I'll take yours."

She turned around in a panic intending to run back to her car, but almost instantly strong arms like steel bars grabbed her from behind and kept her from moving. Then she felt excruciating pain in her neck, and she screamed.

She continued screaming until darkness consumed her.

…

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Clarissa again, and something awful happened to me last night, but also something good I suppose._

_There was this man. I have no idea who he was, but he took me out of bed in the middle of the night, put me in some kind of trance, and made me read some kind of spell. At least, I _think _it was a spell. But I don't feel any different, so maybe whatever he tried to do didn't work. It still scares me, though._

_On a more positive note, there was another guy I met last night. I haven't been able to stop thinking of him, and I even _dreamed _about him. His name? Damon Salvatore. He is incredibly gorgeous, even more than any movie star I've ever seen, with eyes that made me melt and a voice that could make me faint._

_I don't even know if he's still alive, but I hope so. We were both attacked by a vicious panther in that graveyard. Did I mention that we met in the Mystic Falls Cemetery? Not exactly romantic I guess, but it makes a great story. Anyway, his brother eventually showed up and saved me, but did he manage to save Damon, or _himself _for that matter? Hell, what happened to the goddamned _panther_?_

_I haven't told my mom about _anything _that happened last night, and especially not Bethany. For one thing, she'd think I was crazy, among other things._

_Ugh! As if I didn't have _enough _to occupy my thoughts. My first day of college starts today, and I am now living in a completely new place. Maybe Mystic Falls won't be so bad, though, so long as I meet Damon Salvatore again._

_Also, so long as I don't think of _him _again. My father._

_Don't get me wrong. I _loved _my father. I still do and always will. He believed in me. He supported me. We did _everything _together. And he would always tell me such amazing stories. Like the one about the warlock Vasilis and his best friend, Sebastian, who ended up becoming a vampire. Not to mention the one about the Celtic druids. Ooh, and the one about Salem witches._

_But now I'll never hear another one of his stories. I'll never see him smile again, or hear him laugh. Because he was _taken _from me, _murdered _in cold blood. That's _always _what I think of when I think of him now. I see him with his throat torn open. I see him being massacred right in front of me._

_Yes, I was there when he died. I didn't see his killer, I never even heard him speak, but I know it was a man. I was so terrified. I couldn't even help him, I couldn't even call the police. Would the killer have killed me, if he had known I was watching? Could I have saved my father if I had done something, _anything_?_

_I'll never know, but I'll always wonder, and feel guilty about _not _doing something._

_And ever since my father died, I have had _nothing_. I've felt nothing. It's like I died that night myself. But last night, when I met Damon, I felt something again. I don't know what it was, but I _felt _something, for the first time in a whole year. I want to feel _again_. But what if I never see him again?_

_My mother is calling me. It's time for school. I guess I'll have to go through the motions of being alive once again._

_I hope no one sees through my charade._

…_.._

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review _plz_!


End file.
